We Will Always Have Each Other
by Squeeb100
Summary: I remember it was dark. It was so dark. And cold, too. You were by my side as we drew footprints through the snow. Our breath hung in the air, icy, white. I remember how scared you were.You were terrified. I was afraid as well. We knew that he was near, and that he was waiting for us. But we will always have each other. Read and review!


**Here's my sad little bittersweet blemish on the face of all mildly acceptable poetry. I think of it as a freestyle poem. Yes, I was avoiding SR. Yes I was. And I am mildly ashamed. I will get to it. At one point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

**Claimer: I own everything else. Except inflatable underpants.**

**Please review! Let me know what to fix!**

* * *

I remember it was dark.

It was so dark.

And cold, too.

You were by my side as we drew footprints through the snow. Our breath hung in the air, icy, white.

I remember how scared you were.

You were terrified.

I was afraid as well.

We knew that _he_ was near, and that he was waiting for us. We knew that this could be our end. But still, we pushed on, through the cold and the dark and the fear, _because_ we knew.

We knew we had each other.

You would protect me, and I you.

I was brave.

You were smart.

He was strong. He was stronger than me. Craftier that you. But we still had each other.

Then, a crack of lightning, pure electricity tearing through the fabric of night. You flinched. I stepped in front of you, protectively. We knew.

It was time.

Only one of us could win the battle.

He wanted power.

I wanted hope.

You wanted peace. We all all wanted peace, the whole kingdom. And in this moment, I could earn it. It all balanced on this moment, this one moment that I held in my hands.

And it was heavy.

I remember the sky becoming light.

Not a pleasant light; a dim, ominous, terrifying light, a fiery glow outlining your profile.

You were beautiful.

Scared.

Angry.

Beautiful, and terrible.

And then we could see his outline, his powerful body glowing in the red light. He drew his sword. I drew mine.

I warned you to get back.

You wished me luck.

I raised my sword, and so did he. I was terrified, already giving in. I would lose. I knew it. But I glanced at you, and lifted my chin. We knew.

We knew that only I could defeat him.

That only you could seal him away.

He and I rushed each other and our swords met, lightning and snow swirling around us and becoming one fearful entity. I stared into his eyes, and saw it, that red glow.

I remember the bite of his sword as he drew it up my chest.

It was so painful.

You seemed to feel it, too.

I saw my blood staining the snow. It was beautiful, but horrible, seeing the crimson melting the pure white, destroying it, sullying the cold, unforgiving earth.

It was so frightening.

He rushed me again, and I lashed out with my sword.

He dodged, feigning a sidestep to the right and jumping to my left, landing another blow. More blood.

I was angry.

I remembered how much blood he had spilled; not only mine, but that of countless others.

My parents. Your parents. His own servants.

How dare he?

I was no match for him, but I was stupid and impulsive. You told me not to fight him, to give up. Your body brushed mine as you shoved me away, my blood still trickling into the snow.

I remember the emotions that shot through me when he grasped you and held you to his chest, sword at the ready.

Astonishment. Horror. Rage. Apprehension.

I watched helplessly as his sword hit its mark, slashing deep into your stomach. Your blood was clear and beautiful against the starless obsidian sky.

He tossed you aside, like a rag doll.

And I lost all sense left in me.

He would die. I vowed to myself that I would kill him, and felt a jolt of pure joy as my sword ran him through. I watched the red light leave his eyes, and a sinister grin formed on his face. What had made him so happy, so fulfilled?

He was dead. My sword had run him through.

Slowly, I realized what had made him grin.

Where _his _sword was.

I stumbled backwards into the snow, overcome by the agony of the blade in my chest. I landed next to you. I watched as our blood poured out and created one single stream, trickling away, melting the snow.

Evil.

Driving back the good.

His blood mixed in, too, the three virtues combining through the blood of three completely different people.

I remember the hope I felt when you took my hand.

Not hope for life.

Hope for love.

We knew. We knew that we would die. But we also knew that we would live. We knew.

We knew that we had each other.

I would protect you, and you me.

I was scared.

You were witless.

But we had each other.

We had failed.

We had lost.

But we had each other. Even in these dark, painful moments, I had you. You had me. Even as we waited to die,

we knew.

I remember the light fading from your eyes.

I was alone, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Finally, I knew.

It was time now.

I squeezed your hand, still warm, and bid the world farewell.

I closed my eyes, and slept.

I died willingly, because I knew that I would meet you in another life. We would be together again.

We would have another chance.

At life.

At love.

That's why we had come this far.

We will always have each other.

* * *

**D': **

**So sad!**

**Please review, and check out Sesshomauruismine99's forum!**

**I am a moderator!**

**And it is an excellent idea!**


End file.
